


Most Wonderful Time

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O’Neill explains Christmas.  Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Wonderful Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/gifts).



> written as a Christmas present for "dont_hate_me01" in 2015

“I’m not going to get into all the religious stuff,” said O’Neill, as Teal’c helped him carry in the large evergreen they had procured from the paramilitary young men at the roadside stand. It was intended for the corner of O’Neill’s living room, as part of the ‘Christmas’ celebration his friend was endeavoring to explain.

“You can ask Daniel about that,” O’Neill continued. “No, don’t ask him. Ask… Hammond! He’ll give you the family-friendly version, skip all the boring historical stuff. Me, I’m going to tell you the _real_ story.”

Teal’c arched an eyebrow. “Is this festival not based in religious lore?”

“Well, sure, _technically_.” The colonel set the tree into the waiting metal stand, and motioned for Teal’c to raise it vertically. “Peace and goodwill, all that good stuff. But the important part is Santa.”

“I have heard of this man,” said Teal’c. “His whereabouts are monitored by the NORAD facility.”

“What? No— I mean, yes, but… NORAD doesn’t really track Santa, Teal’c. He isn’t real. He’s an idea, something made up. He delivers presents in a flying sleigh pulled by reindeer, to the kids who’ve been good.”

“For goodness sake?” asked Teal’c, and O’Neill frowned.

“Have you been listening to Christmas carols, T?”

“They are most puzzling,” the Jaffa replied. “This ‘Santa’ seems to go by many aliases.”

“Yeah,” O’Neill agreed. He stepped back, looked at the tree, then went back to adjusting it. “Santa, St. Nick, Father Christmas… probably a bunch more, in other languages.”

“And what of the substance ‘wassail’?”

O’Neill grinned. “That’s for later. First, we gotta deck the halls.” He rooted through one of several large cardboard boxes they had brought from the attic, and held up a gold star. “Want to put on the topper, big guy?”

Teal’c nodded. “I would be honored.”

THE END


End file.
